


Tribal Dance

by Felidae5



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Leather, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just more Zeni-kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: It was a rarity, but every so often Jigen and Lupin indulged in something a little more..risqué.Considering their lifestyles, that isn't saying much, but this was a tad bit different.Whenever Jigen tired of his role of playing older brother to Lupin's sometimes downright unhinged behaviour and wanted to shake off some responsibility, they would agree to visit a dungeon.orLupin and Jigen want some kinky sexy time, but might have bitten off a little more than they can chew. Also, some S/M sprinkled in for good measure.Based upon a very delectable Zenigata pic over @zenigatchas
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Kudos: 3





	Tribal Dance

_Tribal dance_

It was a rarity, but every so often Jigen and Lupin indulged in something a little more..risqué.  
Considering their lifestyles, that isn't saying much, but this was a tad bit different.  
Whenever Jigen tired of his role of playing older brother to Lupin's sometimes downright unhinged behaviour and wanted to shake off some responsibility, they would agree to visit a dungeon.  
Two subs searching for a Dom ready to tease and please, and punish and pamper them for however long they needed to lay low, no strings attached.  
Over the years, they had garnered a handful of highly specialized Doms, both male and female, who would drop everything in a wink, whenever either one of them rang them up. Considering the money they payed them, it came as no surprise.

"So, word goes around, the 'Purple Fin's' got a new Dom. And a mighty good one at that. Only makes house calls, too. Wanna check him out?"  
Jigen blinked lazily up at Lupin underneath the brim of his hat.  
"Any specifics?" Lupin shrugged.  
"Male, sturdy build, doesn't take no for an answer and got scaringly good hands."  
Jigen sniffled. He wouldn't mind the change; Lupin had been driving him stir-crazy what with them cooped up in this godforsaken little nest some fifty kilometers from the next greater city. A night on the town would do them both good.  
"So, where're y' planning to stay at-?" "Already organized," cheered Lupin,  
"I found us a cute little appartment in a nice, lively part of town where no one asks too many questions, if the prize is right. And yes, I had it checked for pests."  
"Good", grunted Jigen. Ever since one of their endeavours had ended with them discovering that the motel they had chosen had fallen victim to a roach infestation of apocalyptic measures, the gunman had become wary of any unsavory lodgings.  
"So, eight thirty tonight, forty-seventh and Gallander Street. Let's get prepped; I bought all the neccessities."

Eight-twenty-five.  
Lupin and Jigen had put great effort into prepping and styling. Lupin wore basically leather straps wound around his lanky legs, ankle-high boots, bottomless leather hot pants and suspenders held in place by nipple rings.  
His attire was finished off by a hood with a cat/Venetian mask adorning the front.  
Jigen's hood only left holes for his eyes and mouth, covering his beard. His short vest had two openings for his nipples, which were connected by a delicate silver chain looped through nipple clamps. Quilted leather pants with removable front and rear flaps, a broad belt with a heavy buckle and knee-length boots made his long legs appear endless. Cut-off gloves reaching all the way to his bicepses completed his outfit.  
"Lesse, we got water, snacks, wipes, lube, condoms, more lube, towels, the First-Aid kit's over there, talcum powder..all that's missing is our mystery guest!" Lupin itemised.  
There was a polite knock at the door, followed by a pause, then another three knocks.  
Lupin glanced at the clock resting on the cupboard.  
"Eight-twenty-nine. They guy's punctual. I like that."  
Smiling, he strode over to the entry, threw open the door-  
His smile froze on his face.  
Dark eyes. Furrowed brow. Long lashes on high cheekbones. Sideburns stretching all the way to the prominent, clefted chin. A deep gray cloak almost reaching down to the ankles did nothing to hide the broad shoulders underneath.  
Lupin almost got the shock of his life, when he saw Inspector Zenigata stand there on his doorstep, looking ready to put out his lights.  
°"Kokopelli?" Zenigata's voice was a low, questioning rumble.  
Lupin gave a small quack.  
"You summoned me."  
"Hey, babe, why don't you invite our guest insi-"  
Jigen, who had come looking, stopped mid-track. His eyes went wide as saucers, when he saw their nemesis stand there, dressed like something out of a mystery novel.  
Zenigata narrowed his eyes. Lupin unwittingly took three steps back, allowing the large man to enter.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" he growled, kicking the door shut. Lupin was quick to answer.  
"Well, it's just, we didn't expect you to be this, well _tall_ ", he chuckled nervously. Jigen nodded in agreement. Zenigata cocked a brow, but didn't reply. Instead he opened his cloak and let the heavy garment slip off his wide shoulders to the floor.  
"Holy fuck", whispered Jigen underneath his mask. Lupin forgot how to breath.  
Zenigata's entire torso was naked, save for the mid-riff black leather jacket he wore. Biker gloves and boots, a choker and cap added touches, yet failed to derive the sight from the crotchless black leather pants that put the muscular inner thighs on full display.  
Instead of a thong, the inspector wore a leather.. _pouch_ of sizeable proportions. A dark smirk blossomed on his features. Out of nowhere he produced a riding crop and, smacking it against the palm of his hand, grumbled,  
"Now, I've heard you've been some very naughty boys. So tell me, which one of you is the troublemaker?"  
Jigen and Lupin each pointed at the other. Zenigata sighed.  
"Then I guess I have no choice than to punish you both." His riding crop brushed Lupin's thigh and right buttcheek, as he began to circle his two enemies-turned-subs. He gave Jigen's ass a little smack.  
"On your knees. Both of you."  
Oh, right. Zenigata was a commanding police officer, used to give out orders. But instead of his usual bellow, this was a lower, subtler, yet incomparably more sinister version of his bark.  
Lupin trembled, Jigen swallowed as they both did as told.  
"On all fours."  
Again, the two criminals obliged.  
Zenigata grunted in approval, the crop sliding between his subs' legs and sliding up their crevasses.  
"You're learning fast. I like that. If you're really, really good, I might even give you a treat, tonight."  
Lupin gave a low keen- and yelped, when the crop left a pink mark on his rear.  
"Did I give you permission to speak?"  
"Uhm, no-ow!" Zenigata's voice was steel and honey.  
"You will speak, when I tell you to. You will move, when I tell you to. You will cum, when I tell you to. You will not do anything, unless given precise orders. Am I understood?"  
Both thieves nodded mutely.  
"Good."  
Zenigata stepped back, admiring the view. His clients had gone all out, even wearing buttplugs and cockrings. They had provided him with very specific demands and safewords forehand, which made his task that much easier. He smirked, then went over to his cloak. Rummaging around in it, he produced several sets of handcuffs.  
Jigen and Lupin gulped. Like that was not to be expected.  
Wordlessly, Zenigata circled around them and in quick, practiced moves connected the restraints with each one ankle, one cockring and one wrist.  
"There," he grunted, standing upright,  
"now you will move in sync at all times. If you behave, I'll take off the restraints, one by one. Fuck up, I'll add more. Understood?"  
Jigen nodded -and almost doubled over, when Lupin rose his left hand to test the range of the cuffs. The master thief felt the chain and cord tighten around his ankle. Jigen's nails driving into his righ thigh made him snap his head at the gunslinger.  
Jigen was in pain, teeth grit and when Lupin looked down, he realized that part of the handcuff's cable was looped around Jigen's dick, secured by the cockring. Promptly, Lupin dropped his hand and Jigen groaned in relief. Zenigata gave a light snort.  
"I think, you've realized how this works, ne?"  
Lupin patted Jigen's left thigh with his right hand, snuggling up to him to give his friend some comfort. How could he have forgotten, how utterly sadistic Zenigata could be at times?  
"Now, I must say, you fail at being good hosts. Will none of you offer me even so much as a glass of water?"  
Jigen's eyes widened in terror and Lupin's jaw dropped.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
..I told you, there'd be S/M. This is my sadistic side showing. See you in a few for part two. >D

The blame for this rests entirely on https://twitter.com/vinkumakkara for his droolworthy Zeni-Artwork.

°Kokopelli: known to both the Anazasi and Hopi, this Native American spirit is a trickster god as well as a fertility and musical deity.


End file.
